


Filth In The Beauty

by Fuck_The_Noiz



Category: Regular Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Noiz/pseuds/Fuck_The_Noiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just something fun for an artist on Tumblr: Mookie who draws these guys a lot and I actually had fun with this one ^^ its basically about when Chad and Jeremy met and the prompt was; Chad is a stripper and Jeremy is just a customer. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeremy's Story

“Another day of doing nothing...” Jeremy sighed in slight annoyance, pulling his cigarettes out, putting one in between his lips before lighting it with his red lighter that he kept in his jean pocket. He inhaled slowly and exhaled, moving to his window and opened it, sitting on the window sill and leaning his head against the frame. He hated not having something to do when he was bored. He just got fired by his boss this morning at the bookstore for giving the customers shit. He took angry puffs of his cigarette before his phone blew up with his favorite song, making him half glare at his phone as he picked up the phone, hitting the send button on the touch screen and put it to his ear, the cigarette still between his lips.

“What?” he replied in annoyance, exhaling the nicotine through his nose.

“Jeremy! Come on man lets go out! We never hang out anymore!” it was his friend Dean, who he knew ever since school up until he left to go to college. He groaned slightly and took his cigarette from his lips, exhaling a grey stream of smoke from his lips and held it between his fingers.

“I’m not in the mood. You know I hate going out…” Jeremy grumbled, flicking some of the ash off and out the window before he heard Dean whine slightly in complaint. It’s not that he hated going out, he just hated mingling with new people.

“Come on maaaaan~ it’ll be worth your while.” Dean tried, adding a playful tone as he asked. Jeremy rolled his candy red eyes as he sighed, taking one last drag before flicking his cigarette out the window as he stood and exhaled the smoke, closing the window after.

“Fine… No stripper clubs though…” Jeremy replied, walking out of his room and turning off the lights, heading into his living room and slipping his red Supras on near the door as he heard Dean hiss a cheerful ‘yes’, making Jeremy sigh in exasperation.

“Alright! I’ll be over in a sec!”

“Yeah, later.” Jeremy hung up and put his phone in his pocket before grabbing his red jacket to put it on, turning off all the lights in his large yet nice apartment, grabbing his card and wallet before he left, locking the door behind him. He walked over to the elevator to his left, pushing the button and relaxed his posture and putting his hands in his pockets, watching the numbers go up on the small screen above the doors. The doors dinged before they opened, Jeremy stepping inside and pushing the button for the bottom floor, the doors closing. He sighed and leaned back against the wall of the elevator as it slowly descended down, watching the numbers count down. Jeremy got off the wall as the doors dinged once again and opened so he could get out, walking out of the apartment complex to stand at the top of the stairs, waiting silently. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes again, pulling one out with his lips and lit it as he put his things away, inhaling slowly as he closed his eyes before pulling the cigarette from his lips and exhaled. Jeremy heard a loud honk, making him open one eye and see Dean pull up along the curb in his black car, groaning silently.

“Hey Jeremy! You ready?!” Dean exclaimed, urging him over to his car with a wide grin. Jeremy sighed and nodded, walking down the stairs, moving to the other side of the car and getting in after putting his cigarette to his lips again, closing the door before they sped off down the street. He rolled his window down before exhaling slowly, holding the cigarette in his fingers and slightly out the window.

“Where are we going exactly?” Jeremy asked as he looked to Dean. Dean had black hair and blue eyes, very happy go lucky guy who loves to have fun. Jeremy was slightly taller than him and always wore a pinstripe button up shirt that he called his, “Lucky” shirt that he wore whenever they went to clubs, along with some ordinary jeans. Dean glanced at Jeremy before grinning ear to ear with a small chuckle.

“It’s a surprise! It’s my favorite place in town.” Jeremy groaned and hit his head on the back of his own seat. 

“Great… More surprises… I hate that…” Jeremy grumbled before taking another drag, tapping it with his index finger to get the ash off as Dean chuckled softly and looked at Jeremy.

“You’ll be fine dude! I promise you’ll have fun.” Dean reassured, giving him a wide smile. Jeremy glanced at him then out the window again, finishing his last drag before throwing the cigarette out the window.

“Sure…” Jeremy muttered, exhaling the last bit of smoke, making it scatter out the window and into the cool night air. Dean nodded and turned the corner, parking in front of a fairly large building with the music blasting through the walls and open door, L.E.D. lights flashing in the front. Jeremy looked up at the club before glaring at Dean dangerously.

“I thought I said no to stripper clubs…” he growled as Dean laughed and patted him on the back.

“It’s not! It’s a club, with a huge bar, AND strippers!!” Dean got out of the car and ran to Jeremy’s side, throwing the door open and pulling him out, hugging around his neck. “Come on! Let’s go have some fun!!” he locked the car as he dragged Jeremy to the door and into the club, bobbing his head to the music. Jeremy grumbled in anger, looking around the large dark room, only lit by the strobe lights. He looked to the strippers on their own tables, entertaining some of the guests who put money in their lingerie then looked to the bar where men cheered and held up their glasses. It smelt of B.O. and alcohols with the mixture of puke, making Jeremy want to leave and take a shower. Dean let Jeremy go and ran off somewhere, leaving Jeremy by himself. Jeremy grumbled, fixing his hipster glasses and moving over to the bar, ordering a drink. The bartender nodded and turned away to get his drink that he had ordered. Jeremy sighed as the song changed to a sweeter sounding one, sitting on a stool and rubbing the back of his head and through his short white hair when he felt something slide against his ass slowly.

“You have a very attractive ass…” a small but seductive voice said into his ear. Jeremy tensed up and looked back, ready to pop this person in the nose no matter who it was that did, before his eyes met with jade green, making him freeze. He felt as though his heart skipped a beat as he looked at the face; they had perfect tan skin, light brown hair that was slightly messy and dampened from all the heat in the room, a mischievous smirk set on his lips as they looked at Jeremy and was wearing a leather outfit with straps attaching to the belly shirt and booty shorts like pants straps, along with knee high boots. He realized it was a guy… But damn was he hot. Jeremy’s mouth fell open slightly, unable to take his eyes off the shorter male. The boy tilted his head and giggled softly, moving forward and putting his hand behind Jeremy’s head to pull him closer.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” he whispered before leaning in and kissing him slowly. Jeremy didn’t know how to react; feeling the boys lips move over his before his warm tongue slid against his lips. He felt the urge to kiss him back, parting his lips and kissing him back, sucking on his tongue with his own and pulling him closer by his waist. The boy giggled against his lips, kissing him deeper and nipping his lips before pulling away, licking his lips as he did.

“Whoa hot stuff. If you want more you’ll have to pay.” He said against Jeremy’s lips. Jeremy hadn’t realized that he was leaning into the boy before pulling away and clearing his throat. The boy giggled again softly, looking Jeremy over with his catlike eyes slowly. “Never seen you around here… What’s your name?” he asked, leaning against the counter. Jeremy looked at him before taking a sip of his drink that the bartender gave him slowly as he watched the other.

“Jeremy.” He answered, pulling the cup away from his lips. The boy simply smiled and nodded, taking Jeremy’s glass from his hand and drank some before giving it back.

“Good choice with the drink. I like a man who drinks straight up vodka with no chaser.” He said before turning to leave. 

“W-whoa hey..!” Jeremy said quickly, taking his small wrist quickly. The boy looked back at him and stopped, looking at him curiously.

“Hm?”

“What’s your name?” Jeremy asked, half standing out of the stool he was sitting in. the boy said nothing but slowly smiled and pulled a piece of paper from the booty shorts that he was wearing, kissing it before handing it to him with a small smirk.

“Call me…” he said with a wink before walking away. Jeremy watched him leave before looking down at the card. It had his number then his name in the corner in all caps “CHAD” then a small heart. He looked up from the card to look back at where he saw Chad leave… the boy he knew he now had something for. Something that he’d never felt for anyone else.


	2. Chad's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chad's POV

‘I want that special person in my life…’

‘But who would ever want you Chad? You’re so disgusting!’

‘I try not to be…’

‘You’ll always be disgusting! No matter what you try or what you do you’ll always fail in the end! Everyone just wants you for your body, and then throw you away like a piece of trash! You aren’t needed by anyone Chad!’ the same voice Chad would always hear in his head laughed loudly. Chad gasped and jolted awake, panting softly as sweat rolled down his forehead, mixing in with the tears. It was the same every night for Chad; he and the part of him, which doubted him, would be facing each other and looking one another in the eye. He’d try and tell himself how he needed someone’s love and love him for him, but his other half would deny him and shoot him down with brutal comments and notions before laughing, dark clouds engulfing him before jolting awake. He hated these nightmares… he even doubted and hated himself just like his other half.

Chad rubbed his forehead as he sniffed, wiping his eyes and sighed, pushing some of his damp hair from his forehead. He was trembling lightly and taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He reached for his phone and turned it on, looking at the time on the bright screen of his iPhone; 6:30. ‘I have to go to work…’ he thought, putting his phone down and stood slowly, stretching out as he made a soft groaning noise. He ran his hand through his light brown hair as he moved through his room to get to the bathroom across from his bedroom. Chad pulled his nightshirt off as he stepped into the bathroom, turning the water on after closing the door and let his boxers drop to the floor. He stepped into the shower and was hit with the warm caress of water, damping his hair and making him sigh in content. He closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair, then reached for the shampoo, squeezing some into his hand before scrubbing his head. The soapy water drizzled down his small frame, the suds slowly slithering down his back as he scrubbed. 

Chad then rinsed his hair out and took the conditioner, squeezing it into his hair before setting the bottle down and running it through his locks with his fingers. He scrubbed at his hair again until it felt smoother and softer then rinsed it out under the showerhead. He scrubbed down his body before turning the water off and stepping out, wrapping a towel around his waist before taking another smaller towel and dried his hair. He opened the door and walked out to his room, getting his clothes out for work. Chad worked in a stripper club called ‘Little Weasel’ late in the day until seven; pay was good but he didn’t enjoy it. Some days he’d get promising customers who were really nice to him and treat him nicely, others he’d get the complete and utter assholes that tried to make him do things he didn’t want to do without payment. He let the towel drop from around his waist and bent down to slip on his pair of panties then his leather booty shorts. He put on his belly shirt then his suspenders to hold his shorts up, fixing them on his shoulders. He stood in front of his mirror on his door, twisting his body to look himself over before nodding slightly, grabbing his knee-high boots and some socks, leaving his room to put his boots on at the door. He stopped at the bathroom again, putting on some body spray then grabbed his coat, slipping his boots on after, and left his small apartment, locking the door behind him.

Chad walked down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets as he hummed softly to himself. He didn’t live too far from the club, which made it convenient since he didn’t have a car to drive to work. He soon reached the club, walking passed the man that stood at the entrance, saying a polite hello to him.   
Chad took his coat off as he walked to the back where he would normally change but changed at home since he felt uncomfortable in front of the others. He hung it up on the coat hanger then left the back room, fixing his hair a little before music started playing and the lights turned off, neon lights flashing throughout the darkened room. He sighed and looked to the door as a few customers walked in, seeming excited and happy as they walked onto the dance floor. 

The night continued, Chad already making a bit of money just for lap dancing for a couple of guys at the bar and doing a little “service” for five others. He clicked his tongue as he walked around the club that was now crowded with people, already smelling of heavy alcohol and B.O. that it made him want to puke. He glanced around at all the people before his attention was set on someone in a red jacket and white hair.   
Chad looked him over from behind, slowly walking up to him, a small smile crossing his lips. ‘This guy seems promising.’ He thought to himself as he walked up to him, glancing down at his butt, the sudden urge to touch it clouding his mind. He bit his lip and reached out, touching it slowly and running his hand along it.

“You have a very attractive ass…” he whispered in his ear as he moved closer, causing the man to tense and make him turn quickly to look at him. Chad jolted lightly as he turned, looking at his candy red eyes. He noticed that he wore glasses too, that made him even better. He for some reason found comfort in guys who wore glasses. He smiled sweetly at him as the man opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Chad moved closer to him, his hand moving through his hair; it was very soft but thin.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” he asked before leaning in completely and kissed him. Chad never did this to anyone that he had met at the club before getting to know him, but he just felt the need to just kiss him before all of that. He moved his lips over the others slowly, his tongue running over his lips as they parted. Chad felt the man lean into him, kissing him deeper and gripping his hips tightly, making Chad gasp softly against his mouth. He pulled away slightly to lick his lips then giggled as he looked at him.

“Whoa, hot stuff. If you want more, you’ll have to pay.” Chad muttered softly. The man looked at him before realizing how close he really was to Chad, and let him go and cleared his throat before glancing away. Chad giggled softly again and looked him over; he didn’t have anything special about him, just the regular jacket, white shirt, and torn jeans with red Supras. “Never seen you around here. What’s your name?” he asked the man, tilting his head to the left as he leaned against the counter next to him. The man looked at him as he picked up his glass and took a sip.

“Jeremy.” He answered simply as he pulled the glass from his lips. Chad smiled and nodded, reaching out and taking Jeremy’s glass, taking a small sip of his drink, swallowing the cold burning liquid before giving the glass back.

“Good choice with the drink. I like a man who drinks straight up vodka without the chaser.” Chad winked at him before turning to leave. ‘He should be asking who he was by now.’

“W-whoa hey…!” the man reached out and took his wrist quickly. ‘There we go.’ Chad smiled to himself before it left his lips, looking back at him with an innocent look.

“Hm?”

“What’s your name?” he asked. Chad noticed that he was half out of the stool he was sitting in, which made Chad smirk. He reached into his booty shorts near his hip, pulled a card out, kissed it and gave it to Jeremy.

“Call me...” Chad told him with a wink before turning again and walked away. Chad couldn’t help but smile, putting his fingers to his lips and bit his lip. ‘Wow… I think I really like him.’ He thought before he heard a dark laugh, making him frown slightly. ‘Don’t get your hopes up Chad~’


End file.
